Novyandowen in Trouble
by Dragoness19
Summary: Novyandowen always seems to get into trouble and then her siblings have to go and bail her out. I only own the characters you don't recognize.


Novyandowen in Trouble

(again)

One day, Novyandowen and Letelas were walking down a hallway talking. They went to the balcony wondering what the news was that messengers brought their father, Thranduil. As they stood there looking toward the trees and the sky, they spotted Elmarion under tree reading. While they were watching her read, Legolas came padding softly behind them. He was walking so quietly that they did not hear him. Earlier that week, Novyandowen and Letelas had thought it funny to sick burs in both Legolas' and Elmarion's saddles. Naturally, the two horses did not like burs in their saddles. Elmarion was able to jump off in time and calm Mithril. Legolas was not so fortunate. One minute he was on his horse, the next he found himself sprawled on the ground wondering how he got there.

As Novyandowen was telling Letelas how Elmarion had put a dead black spider with red legs on her bed, Legolas stepped right behind them and said in his deep, creepy voice. "Gotcha!" Novyandowen shrieked and nearly fainted. Letelas let out a high pitched scream and fell over. When they calmed down, they thought Legolas was going to pass out from lack of oxygen because he was laughing so hard.

Novyandowen was very indignant. "Why did you do that Legolas? You nearly made me pass out from fright." Letelas had picked himself up by this time.

"Well," cough, cough, snigger, "that was the point." Legolas said this with much effort because he was still shaking with laughter. "Next time, don't put burs in mine and Elmarion's saddles.

Elmarion, who had left her seat under the tree, reached the balcony by this point and said with mock innocence, "Did I miss anything?"

Novyandowen just stood there and glared daggers at her.

"Novyandowen old me that you put a spider on her bed," Letelas said.

Novyandowen added, "Yes, why did you do that?"

"Okay, first of all, it was a dead spider. I would never put a living spider on your bed. Second of all I did it for the same reason that Legolas scared you. On a final note, don't put burs in our saddles again.

"Well we know something you don't," Letelas retorted.

"And what would that be?" Legolas asked.

"We saw some messengers arrive bringing news to father. We have been speculating what it might be.

"We already know," Elmarion replied drolly..

"You do?" The younger two elves said in unison.

"Yes and speaking of which, we must go see father now," Legolas added.

The four of them walked down to the throne room where they found their father talking to the scouts. Thranduil saw them walk in and waved them over. "I heard that there was a bit commotion up on the balcony.

"Novyandowen replied, "Legolas scared Letelas and me and Elmarion put a dead spider on my bed.

Thranduil smiling said, "Yes, I know. I gave them permission."

"Oh," Letelas replied looking downcast.

Elmarion asked, "What was it that you called us for, Father?"

"As you know, I received reports from the scouts today. Some strange things have been happening. I am unsure of what yet. So, I want you, Legolas, to go through the borders of Mirkwood and I want Letelas to go with you."

They both nodded.

"And I want you Elmarion to go to Bree and The Shire. Gollum is about and we don't know where. Aragorn and the sons of Elrond will be searching that area as well."

Novyandowen piped up, "What about me?"

"You will be going with Fearanwen to Lothlórien to help Haldir. All of you wil be leaving next week. Fearanwen should be here in a couple of days."

With that their father dismissed them. Elmarion left promptly while Legolas and Letelas lingered in the hall discussing what they would do. Novyandowen, being left to her own devices, decided to leave early the next morning and suprise Haldir.

As dawn threatened to break, Novyandowen saddled her horse and then checked to make sure that her sister was still asleep. Elmarion had caught her trying to sneak out on other occasions. This time she was asleep. Novyandowen left a note on her dresser and rode for Lothlórien.

Elmarion awoke later that morning and went about her duties. Midmorning, she went to find Legolas and Letelas, who were in the stables.

"Have you seen Novyandowen? I haven't seen her this morning."

"Well," Legolas replied, "I haven't seen her either."

"Maybe she is in her room," Letelas offered.

"Hmm, maybe."

Elmarion went to her sister's room.

"_Well, she isn't in here. Wait a minute. What is this?" _

Elmarion walked over to her sister's dresser and found the note Novyandowen had left. Her heart sank as she read it. Instantly, Elmarion left the room, note in hand, and went to find her father. As she tore through the halls, she saw him in the courtyard.

"Ada, Ada." (Father, Father.)

"What is it?"

Elmarion gave her father the note while she caught her breathe. Thranduil's face darkened as he read he note. Legolas, who had seen Elmarion running, came to find out what was wrong. Thranduil had him read the note.

"You both must leave at once to find her. Who knows what she has gotten herself into."

"We will father."

They saddled their horses and left that very hour.

Novyandowen made it through the forest okay because that was familiar to her. Afterward though, she ran into trouble. She got herself turned around and lost her sense of direction. After about an hour of this, she said to herself, "Great Novie, just great. Go and get yourself lost. That was smart. What is it, Merwin?" Her horse sounded nervous and was shuffling her feet. Her ears were going back and forth while her eyes searched for some unseen danger. Suddenly, she snorted, gave a loud whinny and bolted in the other direction. As Novyandowen turned her head, she saw had frightened Merwin. Wargs. Five of them. One gave a blood chilling howl as all lept forward and gave chase. One was snapping a Merwin's legs and prepared to spring onto Novyandowen.

Mid-jump however, Elmarion loosed an arrow into its back. As she jumped off Mithril, Legolas took three more down with his bow. Elmarion took care of the last one with her sword. Novyandowen nearly fell off Merwin in relief.

Elmarion asked, "Are you all right?"

"Yes."

Legolas then said, "We need to get going. Father is very worried."

Meanwhile, Thranduil paced to and fro. With a sigh of relief, he saw Legolas and Elmarion riding in with Novyandowen behind. "Novyandowen, do not leave again without taking someone with you."

"Don't worry. I won't."

Fearanwen arrived the next day. As planned the following week, everyone went on their assignments. This time Novyandowen and Fearanwen went together to Lothlórien and did not get lost. Haldir was very happy to see them both. They then started on their expedition.

THE END

* * *

Remember, I do not own J.R.R. Tolkien or Middle Earth, sadly. R/R please.


End file.
